


Irish Dog

by Rain_Forever



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Cú is sleeping with everyone but only for information and power, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Sexual Violence, bottom! Cú, setting in new york in the years 80-90 approx, some red flags for discrimination issues, they like each other but they don't admit it, top! emiya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Forever/pseuds/Rain_Forever
Summary: New York City, a place of opportunities and dreams that come true, but not for Emiya, who has returned to the hell that he lived 4 years ago in that city full of corruption and mafias everywhere. In this world similar to a rotten wound that never heals he is reunited with Cú Chulainn, a man with a mysterious past and unknown ambition who adjusts to this city by playing tricks and strategies to survive.(The summary may vary, I have tried not to give much explanation because otherwise I would be spoiling the story itself)
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Kotomine Kirei, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Other(s), Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern, Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro: meeting the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, ya que se ha vuelto mi OTP desde hace un tiempo y, sobretodo, porque no encuentro muchos fics sobre ellos ESPECIALMENTE aquellos donde Cú sea pasivo. No me malentiendan, me gusta la dinámica de esta pareja en general pero para mí Cú es la definición de un power bottom perfecto, con personalidad y no perdiendo esa esencia que lo hace como el personaje que conocemos. Además, por dios están desperdiciando ese cuerpazo que se carga jajajjaa (dat caderas y trasero ulala) Igual me pasa con Emiya, si bien en el juego de Fgo se le ve más como una mamá gallina eso no quiere decir que por solo eso Emiya no puede ser Top, queda perfecto siendo un Top cálido/ confort rompiendo estereotipos de "cómo debería ser un top" (pd me gusta más su personalidad en UBW)  
> En fin, este fic es un capricho mío de poder plasmar a este ship como yo lo veo haciendo una dinámica entre un power!bottom y un confort!top, pero pese a esto espero que les guste y lo disfruten <3

En las grises y oscuras calles de Nueva York, un hombre con gabardina camina entre el hedor y la basura que habita cada esquina de las zonas más peligrosas y de mal vivir de la ciudad. Todos hemos escuchado la famosa frase del “sueño americano” y “Nueva York la ciudad de los sueños y oportunidades” vendida tal y como suena de fondo Empire State Of Mind. Todo es muy bonito visto desde afuera, pero desde adentro puedes ver las suturas putrefactas de la ciudad y de sus ciudadanos. Eso era lo que veía este hombre, una cuidad podrida en corrupción donde sobrevive el más fuerte o quizás el que sepa manejar el tablero de ajedrez con sabiduría y malicia.

Emiya lo sabía. Conocía esta ciudad como la palma de su mano, había recorrido esquinas, callejones, pasillo y demás con su uniforme bien planchado y su placa bien pulida y brillante. Y ¿para qué? Quizás dentro de él se podía ver algo verde en el azul de sus ojos. Él no le debía nada a esta ciudad y, aún así, allí estaba deambulando por las calles más peligrosas en busca de una respuesta.

Hace unos días, había recibido una peculiar invitación que provenía de un bar bastante conocido en la cuidad, si sabías donde buscar. El bar en cuestión pertenecía a una zona especifica de la cuidad denominada “Tierra santa” llamada así entre los grupos de la mafia y los cerdos* donde tenían prohibido usar armas de fuego y entrar en conflicto en ese lugar. En otras palabras, una zona de paz libre de los conflictos de las mafias y otros grupos asociados. Este bar, específicamente, era muy conocido a voces, pero no era por la variedad de bebidas que ofrecía ni de otros servicios derivados del mismo; en cambio, era conocido por el hombre que regia el lugar junto con sus subordinados.

Mientras Emiya caminaba cautelosamente hacia el bar empezó a recordar todo lo que había leído y escuchado del mismo. Su historial era muy variado, pero en sí se resumía a una cosa: Un joven irlandés llega a Nueva York y se hace con uno de los puntos más codiciados por las mafias de la ciudad. Estratégica y geográficamente hablando, la posición que tenia el bar “The irish dog” era especial y, por lo tanto, durante un periodo de tiempo fue una zona muy peligrosa antes de que fuera denominada Tierra santa. Y el hombre que la regía lo sabía, lo que para Emiya lo hacía sumamente peligroso. El conflicto alrededor de este bar es debido a que conecta los caminos y las zonas de 4 mafias distintas:

La china, regida por el viejo Li Shuwen, su esposa Wu Zetian y sus familiares: la hija mayor Jing Ke, las mellizas Nezha y Qin Liangyu, y por último el orgullo del viejo Li, el primogénito varón Yan Qing. La mafia china era conocida por ser una de las más tradicionales de la cuidad, solo tenían miembros con linaje y sangre oriental entre sus filas y eran algo conservadores y tradicionales en sus costumbres y reglas; por ejemplo, dando prioridad al hijo menor por ser el único varón que tenia Li Shuwen sobre sus hijas mayores, pese a que el muchacho era un rebelde y casi una causa perdida. Actualmente, Li Shuwen seguía teniendo el trono del rey y su mano derecha era Qin Liangyu para la zona de Nueva York, Jing Ke se encontraba en China lidiando con problemas familiares y grupos asociados a ellos, mientras que Nezha ayudaba a su hermana en lo que podía e iba viajando de China a Estados Unidos de vez en cuando. El menor, Yan Qing, se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero debido a “cierto incidente” que no le dejó más opción al viejo Li que enviarlo fuera del país. Asimismo, le encargó a Lanling Wang que sea su guardaespaldas y que lo vigile para que no haga otra tontería que deje el honor de la familia por los suelos.

No recordaba con exactitud cual era el problema que había tenido el viejo con su hijo menor, pero Emiya estaba casi seguro de que ese hombre irlandés estaba metido en todo el asunto, porque si bien el viejo mantenía tregua por compromiso para no romper las normas establecidas y empezar un conflicto con otros grupos, se olía a cientos de kilómetros que no le gustaba para nada ese muchacho.

Por otro lado, estaba la rusa, de la cuál pocas personas poseían mayor información. Esta mafia en especial era muy cerrada y clasificada, los miembros rondaban por el anonimato y se sabía que tenían grandes conexiones con altos cargos en el gobierno ruso, por lo que nadie quería meterse con ellos. La cabeza del grupo era Ivan el terrible, un hombre imponente que rondaba los 2.05 metros de alto, musculoso como un fisicoculturista y, como decía el nombre mismo, terrible con sus enemigos. Corría e rumor de que se iba a casar con Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, la última de los Romanova e iba a tener ahora título de Zar de Rusia, dejando los asuntos de la mafia a otras personas de confianza como Helena Blavatsky aunque esos solo eran rumores.

Estas dos mafias, en especial, eran las que uno denominaría las más problemáticas. No porque fueran violentas o sus métodos fueran los peores, sino que ambas odiaban a los americanos, algo irónico hasta gracioso si nos planteamos de que estaban en territorio americano. Cuando llegaron estas dos mafias a América hace años sufrieron mucha discriminación, así como malos tratos. Sumado esto a que ambos grupos vienen con tradiciones distintas y ambos países de origen detestan a los americanos, no hubo que hacer mucho para que empezarán conflictos por territorio. Por estas cosas se tuvo que crear una especie de Consejo entre mafias para poner acuerdos entre territorios, así como “normas de convivencia” para no estar matándose los unos a los otros. De este Consejo salieron las denominadas “Tierras santas”

El tercer grupo cabecilla son los italianos, liderados antiguamente por Romulus Quirinus y, actualmente, por una joven Nero Claudius. Este grupo se podría decir que son los más tranquilos de los 4 grandes, Romulus nunca tuvo la intención de estar oprimiendo a las personas ni intimidando a los demás. Se podría decir que esta mafia nació del hecho de que Romulus quería proteger a su familia que venía como inmigrante de Italia junto con otros compatriotas y poder establecerse seguros en este país desconocido. De esa primicia nació la familia italiana ubicada en Nueva York, aunque pasando el tiempo no se puede negar que han hecho cosas desagradables.

Luego de que falleciera de viejo Romulus, el manto del líder pasó a Calígula, un hombre violento y con problemas mentales fuertes, lo que ocasionó que hubiera una serie de conflictos de poder entre los italianos contra otros grupos. Este grupo pasó de un filántropo, pero con puño de acero Romulus, a un desequilibrado Calígula con ansias de poder y territorio, lo que los puso con la espalda en la pared. Actualmente, si bien siguen perteneciendo a los 4 grandes, se les puede considerar como el eslabón más débil de la cadena. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de muchos, son los que poseen mayor reconocimiento internacional y poder monetario, ya que Nero revolucionó al grupo y ahora son una especie de afiliados a muchas empresas importantes de moda y de ropa alrededor del mundo.

Finalmente, está la mafia americana. ¿Cómo describir a este grupo en particular? Emiya no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pasaron de ser un grupo que apoyaba la supremacía blanca y la violencia absoluta para llevar sus actos, a ser un grupo demasiado calmado en estos últimos años debido a su actual cabecilla. Esta mafia estaba constituido por dos grupos centrales, el primer grupo y central conformado por Don el cabecilla actual y hermano mayor. Un hombre de edad, pero muy sabio que ha sabido llevar al grupo a tener mejores términos con los demás, así como aprender a guiarlos a las batallas adecuadas donde saben que van a ganar, en vez de pelear por pelear.

Mientras que en el otro lado esta su hermano menor Gideon, un hombre misterioso que desapareció de la encegadora luz de ser el centro de atención al perder el puesto de cabecilla de la familia contra su hermano mayor. Emiya no esta al tanto de sus pasos, pero tiene conocimiento de que Gideon estaba metido en temas bastaste turbios fuera de la mafia y tiene un hijo llamado Johnny quien es un dolor de cabeza para Don, el chiquillo de 18 años cree que se podía comer el mundo solo por tener la influencia de la familia y empezaba a generar conflictos con los otros grupos al no respetar ciertas normas puestas por el Consejo. Tanto él como su padre creían que el grupo debería volver a ser como era antes y quería retomar el camino fascista y violento de sus antepasados y, de momento, el único que les hacia el pare era Don.

Y en el medio de todos ellos, en el ojo de la tormenta estaba él. Cú Chulainn. Un joven irlandés con pasado desconocido que llegó a los 18 años a América y desde ahí se formó una fama que solo aumentaría con el tiempo.

Por aquella época no era extraño que llegarán migrantes de las zonas de Irlanda, Escocia y otros países pequeños de Europa. Los conflictos terroristas en Irlanda con el IRA, entre otros grupos armados, generaron que la gente huyera a otros países, entre ellos Inglaterra y América. Por lo que no era extraño que un chico de 18 sin pasado aparente llegara a Nueva York y se asentara en la ciudad de alguna manera. Pero el problema no era ese.

Recordando la carpeta con información que le entregó Beowulf días antes de la fecha acordada para la misteriosa reunión con Cú y sus colegas, Emiya estaba asombrado de cuán rápido había escalado este hombre para llegar a donde estaba. A los 21 ya estaba dando de qué hablar entre los 4 grandes de la mafia. Por ese periodo de tiempo, a Cú se le vio envuelto en problema al meterse con uno de los proxenetas más conocidos de la ciudad. Este proxeneta no solo se limitaba a abusar y explotar a las mujeres, sino que la mayoría de ellas eran menores de edad y traídas de otros países por trafico humano, un tipo asqueroso que tenía la protección de varios cerdos en la cuidad porque les daba una jugosa cuota de coima y beneficios sexuales. Nadie hacia nada, se hacía la vista gorda o estaban comprados por él.

Hasta que, de un momento a otro, surge la noticia que alguien habían asesinado a este hombre y habían desaparecido varias de sus prostitutas. En este punto, tanto cerdos, como policías y gente de la mafia estaban impactados ¿Quién pudo hacer semejante cosa y pasar desapercibido? No es que la gente se sintiera mal por este proxeneta ni nada por el estilo, el tipo era una persona detestable hasta para la élite de la mafia, pero que alguien haya hecho eso sin temer en las consecuencias era un mérito que había que reconocer.

Poco tiempo después, se le ve a Cú caminando por las calles de Nueva York del brazo con Tamamo no Mae, una prostituta de este proxeneta asesinado muy conocida en los bajos mundos, ya que era una chica muy hermosa a la cual ya le decían “geisha” por su descendencia oriental japonesa. El hecho se esparció rápidamente, apuntando a Cú como el posible asesino de este hombre. El fuego estuvo ardiendo todo ese año, hasta que se rumoreó que había sido tarea de tres personas: Cú Chulainn, Tamamo no Mae y Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, un muchacho de procedencia irlandesa con historial terrorista perteneciente del IRA. Tamamo había sido la que había ayudado a estos dos para que se pudieran meter a la mansión de proxeneta y matarlo sin dejar muchas huellas, así como liquidar a sus hombres, mientras ella se llevaba a las demás chicas y las liberaba de aquel proxeneta. Muchas de ellas pudieron volver a sus hogares, otras decidieron quedarse junto a este trío y ayudarlos en lo que podían. Como no habían suficientes pruebas para acusarlos e igual los cerdos que querían verlos presos se iban a delatar ellos mismos de estar envueltos en coima, prostitución de menores, entre otros delitos, decidieron dejarlos pasar y dejar el caso como “conflicto de intereses que terminó en asesinato”. Esto solo ocasionó que este trío empezara a tener renombre en el bajo mundo.

Dos años después de aquel incidente se inaugura el bar “The irish dog”.

Todo lo relacionado al nacimiento del bar y que el trío se metiera más en el bajo mundo, era algo que Emiya desconocía. Él no había estado en la ciudad por varios años y cuando regresó, el bar en cuestión y el nuevo establecimiento del poder de Cú dirigiendo una Tierra santa ya estaba asentado. Igual le generaba una creciente curiosidad. Cuando le encargó a Beowulf y Robin para que investiguen su historial, sus enemigos y aliados, no encontraron mucho. Es como si alguien intencionalmente hubiera omitido y decidido ocultar cierta información relevante cuando se trataba de saber más sobre Cú, y principalmente era por eso por lo que había accedido una reunión con él. Algo no cuadraba, aun si suponía de Cú se había afiliado a alguna mafia en particular ¿por qué la necesidad de establecerse en una Tierra santa si ya tenía poder y protección? No. Emiya creía que había algo de pretenciosidad en las acciones de este hombre y necesitaba saber que más traía entre manos.

_Quizás él pueda ser de ayuda en mi venganza… quizás pueda usar el conocimiento que maneja Cú para poder usarlo a mi favor…quizás._

Emiya dejó de meditar consigo mismo cuando llegó a la entrada del bar, ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, pero misteriosamente una zona que debería ser más bulliciosa estaba en un silencio un tanto aterrador. El frío recorría las calles y el viento levantaba consigo algunos papeles periódicos espacios en vereda, mezclados con la basura. Desde afuera, el bar no llamaba mucho la atención. Una puerta simple de marrón caoba con una perilla dorada y un pequeño letrero que colgaba de la manecilla diciendo “cerrado”. Si no fuera por el vistoso letrero fosforescente de color verde neón que decoraba la fachada del local, que llevaba el nombre del bar, uno diría que solo era una vieja tienda en la esquina de una calle oscura de la ciudad. A los ojos de personas regulares y normales, por ahí cerca no había mucho que mirar, aparte de apartamentos baratos con escaleras de emergencia, una que otra vieja lavandería, restaurantes entre otras cosas nada llamativas en una ciudad como Nueva York. Claro que, para los que vivían su día a día en el bajo mundo, aquel bar tenía una de las mejores posiciones de la ciudad.

La puerta esta abierta, por lo que Emiya decide entrar. Su vista se llena de colores rojo, marrón y dorado. El bar por dentro es muy simpático y casi decir elegante. Los muebles y sillones son de tonos rojizos, mientras que las mesas y la barra central del bar son de color marrón. Las repisas y cuadros que adornan el lugar, así como la zona de la barra central y el aparador de las bebidas es de color dorado. Un lugar pequeño pero acogedor y elegante es como Emiya lo llamaría.

Mientras su vista se distraía en el ambiente, de una de las puertas cercanas a la barra central sale una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos rosa sujetados por un gran lazo azul. Llevaba un uniforme semi formal, casi como si se tratara de un traje de maid pero de color azul y no tan cliché como un traje maid de fetiche. El sonar de sus zapatos con tacón hacen que Emiya voltee a verla.

Tamamo no Mae en carne y hueso está sonriéndole mientras camina hacia él.

-. Bienvenido señor Emiya, lo esperábamos y nos alegra saber que recibió nuestra invitación y que ha aceptado tener una reunión con nosotros. Por favor, sígame. Ya lo están esperando.

Tamamo guía a Emiya por una de las puertas que tiene el bar. El bar ahora ya no es un bar sino un largo pasillo largo y rojo oscuro, casi color sangre. Emiya se queda desconcertado, ¿Qué tamaño tenía esta área? Sin contar el espacio que vio antes, ya son varios metros y ¿aun así este lugar tenía 6 puertas más que llevaban a otro espacio? Es una locura.

Mientras ambos avanzan por el pasillo, Tamamo se detiene en la puerta del medio de la mano izquierda y la abre. Dentro se ve como una mediana oficina de trabajo, un sillón largo negro de cuero está depositado a la mano derecha de la habitación. Apoyado en la pared de la mano izquierda, junto a una repisa de color negro, está Diarmuid mirando a Emiya con cara de pocos amigos.

Y en el centro esta Cú, apoyado en un escritorio de vidrio bastante moderno y elegante junto con algunas plantas para decorar el ambiente.

-. ¿Empezamos? - una sonrisa se le forma en los labios a Cú.

_…_


	2. Entering the wolf's mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before starting this chapter I want to clarify some things. I have been reading your comments and I see that some people are concerned so to speak with the issue of discrimination and the supposed racism that this fic handle, maybe I should clarify a few things before starting. In the first place, this fic is set between the 80s-90s so this world is involved in issues such as the tensions that caused the Cold War, world terrorism and immigration. So there will be characters who will be affected by this discrimination, a greater example will be Cú and Diarmuid due to the fear that they were IRA terrorists among other prejudices. I want this fic to have real historical bases like what happened with the Guildford Four and the discrimination that existed at that time in England. Just as they will be harmed on this issue, other characters will be but I don't want the story to focus only on that, so if anyone is bothered by these topics I apologize but this is how this story is thought. Because of this I already added some tags to make this clear and there are some red flags.  
> Second, this is my fic and both the dynamics and the world where the story unfolds is what I want to write, if you don't like it then don't read it.  
> Finally just say that I thank and love my beta who was supporting me <3
> 
> (ahora lo mismo pero en español)  
> Okay antes de empezar este capitulo quiero aclarar algunas cosas. He estado leyendo sus comentarios y veo que algunas personas están preocupados por así decirlo con el tema de la discriminación y el supuesto racismo que este fic manejar, quizás debi aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar. En primer lugar, este fic esta ambientando entre los 80s-90s por lo que este mundo esta envuelto en temas como las tensiones que ocasionó la Guerra Fría, el terrorismo mundial y la inmigración. Por lo que sí habrán personajes que se verán afectos por esta discriminación, un mayor ejemplo serán Cú y Diarmuid por el miedo que se tenía de que fueran terroristas del IRA entre otros prejuicios. Quiero que este fic tenga bases históricas reales como lo que pasó con los Cuatro de Guildford y la discriminación que había por aquella época en Inglaterra. Así como ellos se verán perjudicados en este tema, lo serán otros personajes pero no quiero que la historia se centre solo en eso, así que si a alguien le molesta estos tópicos me disculpo pero así esta pensada esta historia. Debido a esto ya agregue algunas etiquetas para que esto quede claro y haya algunas red flags.  
> En segundo lugar, este es mi fic y tanto la dinámica como el mundo donde se desenvuelva la historia es lo que yo quiero escribir, si no te gusta entonces no lo leas.  
> Por ultimo solo decir que agradezco y amo mucho a mi beta quien me estuvo apoyando <3

El ambiente estaba tenso. Emiya podía sentir la mirada amenazante y desaprobatoria Diarmuid desde la esquina de la habitación, donde estaba recostado en la pared; por otro lado, Tamamo lo había ubicado para que se siente en el sillón negro junto con ella, ahora recostada sobre su brazo. Mientras que Cú había movido la silla del escritorio y la había colocado para que quedara cara a cara con Emiya. Estaba sentado con el respaldar de la silla delante de él, la clásica forma de intimidación o de cliché policiaco mientras colocaba ambos brazos en el respaldar de la silla y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos.

Mientras que Tamamo llevaba un outfit tipo maid semi elegante, Diarmuid llevaba una camisa verde oscuro y un pantalón de vestir negro, que combinaba con sus zapatos. Tenía el cabello corto oscuro, con algunos cabellos rebeldes que le caían en la frente. Emiya no imaginó que se viese como un muchacho joven y bastante guapo. Borró ese pensamiento de su mente mientras se centraba en la persona que tenía al frente de él que no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. En verdad, pensó Emiya, es una molestia.

Por otro lado, Cú llevaba un traje formal, de camisa azul oscura, chaleco plomo y encima un saco negro, combinado con un pantalón del mismo color. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola y el cerquillo levantando hacia atrás, lo que le daba un aura de seriedad. Emiya calculaba que no pasaba de los 26 años. Tenía que admitir que las fotos que había conseguido Robin junto con la carpeta con información no le hacían justicia a su belleza ¿Cómo definirla? Extraña y atrayente eran palabras que quedaban vagamente.

Intimidante, fue lo primero que pensó Emiya al ver esos ojos rojos intensos mirándolo fijamente. Cualquier persona hubiera tratado de no hacer un contacto visual tan largo y con tanto silencio, cualquiera se sentiría intimidado e incómodo, pero Emiya ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía que lo estaban midiendo. Ahora no se podía ir para atrás después de haber pisado el bar.

-. Vas a empezarme a decirme para que me invitaste a este lugar, o prefieres matarme de aburrimiento en un juego de miradas eh? Quizás tu sí, pero yo no vine aquí a perder mi tiempo.- Emiya ya se estaba cansando de jueguito que estaba haciendo Cú, y no le agradaba nada la mirada que le lanzaba Diarmuid desde atrás.

Diarmuid soltó un gruñido mientras Cú volteó a verlo y le hizo una seña con una mano para que se calmara. Tamamo solo soltó una risita y se pegó más a Emiya. Juraba que estaba tan cerca que podía oler su perfume.

-. ¿Tamamo ya lo revisaste?.- Cú soltó esa frase de un momento a otro, lo que hizo que Emiya frunciera el ceño.

-. Si querido, no lleva ninguna arma de fuego, ni cuchillos o alguna cosa peligrosa. Creo que solo trae su billetera y algunos documentos… ah y esto.- Tamamo con una mano ágil logra sacar una pequeña grabadora que traía Emiya consigo. 

_Maldita sea, fui un descuidado_. Emiya no había previsto de que Tamamo fuera tan hábil o alguna amenaza desde que entró al lugar.

-. Que mal chico, vamos a tener que hacer algo con esto.- Rápidamente, Tamamo le lanza la grabadora a Diarmuid, quien la agarra y luego la destruye pisándola. Ahora hecha pedazos en el suelo, vuelve a reinar el silencio.

-. Lo siento por eso, pero no podemos arriesgarnos que esta conversación salga de esta habitación antes de hacer el trato. Si quieres comunicarles a tus compañeros lo tendrás que hacer desde tu propia boca. Sin resentimientos, solo es el procedimiento.- Cú le dio una sonrisa a Emiya.

-. Entonces, ¿me vas a decir para que me trajiste hasta aquí o es que tienes un afán de romperle las cosas y las pelotas a la gente con tus juegos? – Cú estalló a reír.

-. Vamos hombre no seas un aguafiestas, no tienes que estar tan tenso y serio. Como te lo explique en la invitación que te mande, aquí solo venimos a hablar de negocios, no tengo la intención de hacerte algo ni de intimidarte, ni mucho menos ellos.- Señalando a Diarmuid y a Tamamo.- Bueno…quizás está tenso el ambiente ¿no lo crees? Me disculpo por la actitud de Diarmuid, no es muy bueno tratando con desconocidos. Y Tamamo solo hizo lo que yo le pedí, no podemos darnos el lujo de que tengas alguna arma u objeto que nos comprometa a problemas posteriores, si tanto te molesta lo de tu grabadora, puedo comprarte otra.- Cú levanto los hombros y le dio una mirada más amigable a Emiya, quien le estaba molestando esa actitud condescendiente que le estaba dando.

-. Puedes ahorrarte el dinero de la grabadora, fue mi error bajar la guardia.- Emiya no iba a aceptar la limosna condescendiente de este tipo

-. Como quieras. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de hablar de negocios.- Cú se acomodó en la silla mientras que Tamamo se separaba de Emiya para ir donde estaba Diarmuid.- Sabemos que eres un investigador privado y que tienes un equipo con varios personajes interesantes, 4 para ser preciso ¿cierto? Sabes, no eres el único que ha hecho sus tareas en estos días, nosotros también y somos conscientes de que tus compañeros nos han estado vigilando estos días y averiguando de nosotros.- Emiya trató de no revelar nada en su rostro, pero estaba sorprendido. Ellos iban dos pasos delante y, aun así, los habían dejado seguir.

-. Hombre, si quieras saber de nosotros podrías solo aguantarte y preguntar hoy ¿sabes? Aunque igual no significa que te contemos todo.- Cú soltó una sonrisa burlona.- Todo con el tiempo y con la confianza debida. Aunque podemos responder algunas de tus dudas, si las hay al finalizar la oferta laboral.

Cú empezó a explicarle a Emiya su oferta. Resulta que quería contratar sus servicios y de su equipo de investigadores privados, ya que empezaban a tener problemas con respecto a la falta de personal entre otras cosas que estaban afrontando. Cú no entró en detalle, pero comentó que necesitaban guardaespaldas e informantes tanto para cuidar el bar, como para estar al tanto de las cosas que pasaban en el bajo mundo. También le explicó la formación de su negocio, solo estaban él, Diarmuid como su mano derecha y Tamamo como principales integrantes. Habían algunas chicas amigas de Tamamo que los ayudaban en algunos temas en el bar, pero necesitaban más apoyo en el tema de recolectar información. Diarmuid ya se estaba quedando corto y, como la popularidad del bar estaba creciendo, ya no se daban basto. Por lo que la oferta era contratar al equipo de Emiya para que sean su segunda línea de apoyo, así como les pagaría una jugosa cantidad de dinero a cada uno por sus servicios.

-. Bueno, esta es la situación, me imagino que tendrás tus preguntas. Trataré de ser lo más honesto posible… si es que puedo.- Cú termino de hablar mientras se estiraba en la silla y Tamamo soltaba una risa al fondo junto con Diarmuid.

Emiya tenía no algunas sino varías preguntas. Trato de ordenar sus ideas.

-. En resumen y si logré entender bien, quieres contratarnos para ser tus matones y chivos expiatorios ¿no? Pero me pregunto ¿por qué ahora necesitas esos servicios? Por lo que sé te ha ido bien en el negocio por algunos años sin ayuda de nadie desde que abrieron, entonces ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora? Te has quedado sin piezas en tu tablero de ajedrez eh?.- Emiya iba directo al grano, mientras que Cú solo lo miraba serio pero ahora sin la sonría socarrona que tuvo todo este tiempo adornando su rostro.

-. Digamos que… las cosas han estado en constante cambio últimamente y que hay algunas alertas rojas que nos han estado molestando. El tablero de ajedrez ya no es como lo conocíamos y… necesitamos peones nuevos para poder entrar al campo de juego, ya no nos sirven mucho los antiguos y algunos están defectuosos.

-. ¿Por qué no contratas a alguien de tu mismo mundo? Creo que sería más sencillo pedirles ayuda a algunos miembros de alguna mafia antes que a nosotros… a menos que no puedas hacerlo. Claro esta…ustedes están empezando a estar como ratas arrinconadas en la pared.- Ahora tanto Diarmuid como Tamamo miraban con cara de pocos amigos a Emiya, quién tuvo la confirmación inmediata de sus dudas. Ellos la estaban pasando algo difícil en estos momentos, por lo que tuvieron que pedir ayuda externa.

-. Por favor no nos compares con la mafia, nosotros no estamos en el mismo saco. Aquí solo somos un emprendimiento familiar con un bar que mantener mientras les brindamos servicios a diferente clientela, incluyendo a las mafias.

-. Entonces ustedes solo son las putas de las mafias de esta ciudad ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-. Puedes llamarnos como quieras, pero déjame asegurarte de que aquí nadie se prostituye para ellos. Con respecto a tu pregunta anterior, necesitamos gente de afuera ya que no confiamos en los asociados a las mafias, con todos los cambios que están surgiendo. Queremos ahorrarnos problemas y empezar limpios desde 0, por lo que la mejor opción es contratar gente externa con buena reputación en lo que hace. ¿Entiendes? Emiya~ .- La forma en la que Cú lo llamo le generó un escalofrió en el cuerpo.

-. No me llames así.

-. Mi error, pero es que te ves tan tenso Emiya~ si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te arrugarás más rápido, con lo guapo que eres.- la paciencia que tenía Emiya se estaba yendo al tacho y antes de que le pudiera responde algo más, Cú siguió.

-. Entonces, ese es el trato. Aceptas o no. Creo que te conviene…sabemos que tu equipo anda corto de dinero y ya te aclaré que nosotros no estamos ligados a las mafias…bueno no exactamente así y, legalmente hablando, todo esta en perfecto orden. Así que te ahorras varios problemas y ganas el dinero que no podrías ahorrar ni en 3 años de trabajo.- Cú le extendió la mano a Emiya para cerrar el trato.

Emiya solo asintió y se paró, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-. No confió en ti y sé que algo más estas ocultando en todo esto, pero es cierto que necesitamos el dinero. Lo conversaré con mi grupo.- Emiya ya estaba apunto de abrir la perilla cuando una mano se apoya en la puerta y le impide salir.

-. Me parece bien… ah! Y una cosa más, como parte del trato quiero que tú seas mi guardaespaldas personal.- Cú le estaba bloqueando el paso a Emiya mientras lo miraba divertido. – Ya que pareces interesado en saber más de nosotros, dejaré que trabajes para mí directamente y poco a poco te estaré respondiendo tus preguntas. Ya sabes… cuando haya más con-fi-an-za.- Esto último Cú lo dijo casi susurrándole en la oreja a Emiya quien de un empujón aparta a Cú de la puerta y de estar pegado a su espalda.

Mientras Emiya salía de la habitación, Cú le gritaba un “nos vemos la próxima semana”.

-. ¿Estás seguro de esto? No confió en ese tipo, es más no me agrada.- exclamó Diarmuid cuando Emiya ya había salido del recinto.

-. Bueno, es obvio que nos falta personal. De eso no hay duda. Además, yo no puedo seguir trabajando como multitasking mientras ustedes no están en el bar. Las chicas y yo no podemos encárganos de todo solas, mientras ustedes están en quien sabe donde.- Tamamo era la que más apoyaba la idea si con eso al menos tendría más manos para ayudarla en el bar.- Además…a Cú le interesa ese sujeto.- dijo con una voz seductora que hizo que Diarmuid resoplara molesto.

-. Sigo sin entender el por qué de tu afán con él. Esto será una pésima idea.

-. Hey tranquilo, todo a su tiempo… además aun no jugamos todas las cartas del plan. Esto recién es el comienzo. Si logramos mover todas las jugadas a la perfección, al final ganaremos más de lo que imaginamos… aparte de al fin poder ser libres de esta ciudad de mierda.- exclamo Cú mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Emiya se comunicó con su equipo de trabajo y quedaron en encontrarse en la oficina principal, un pequeño apartamento de un piso ubicado en la zona del centro de la ciudad. Emiya había comprado aquel piso cuando regresó a la ciudad luego de estar unos años en el extranjero, con el objetivo de que sea su nuevo centro de trabajo en algo que podía hacer y no lo desvinculaba del mundo donde había estado años antes metido.

El equipo que manejaba Emiya estaba conformado de 4 miembros: Beowulf, el mayor del grupo con 35 años, ex militar retirado que había servido durante la guerra de Vietnam y que ahora se ganaba la vida siendo investigador privado y algunas veces como VIP en antros. No era una persona muy abierta con respecto a su vida personal, pero no le agradaba nada el gobierno ni los policías, por lo que Emiya y él se hicieron compañeros rápidamente poco después de que llegara a Nueva York.

El segundo integrante en unirse es Robin, un muchacho intrépido de 26 años que no confía en la policía y mucho menos en los cerdos de la ciudad. Está a cargo de recolectar información y también tiene experiencia como ladrón profesional. La historia de Robin no es gran cosa, un niño rebelde que tiene antecedentes con la policía por robo, que se crio en los barrios pobres del país y llegó a Nueva York en busca de oportunidades. Conoció a Beowulf en un incidente que tuvo en un antro donde él trabajaba y de ahí se hicieron amigos, por lo que fue él quien lo recomendó a Emiya. Se tiene que reconocer que Robin es un excelente ladrón y muy bueno para recolectar información entre la ciudad.

El tercer integrante es Billy, de 23 años quien fue acusado injustamente de asesinato y tuvo que dejar su hogar en Nueva México. De familia pobre, no tuvo la oportunidad de pagar un buen abogado por lo que se convirtió en un fugitivo de la ley hasta que fue acogido por Emiya, quien investigó a profundidad su caso y pudo liberar la mayoría de sus cargos en su contra, aunque no puede volver a casa. Por tal motivo, decidió pagarle a Emiya con su lealtad y trabajar para él apoyándolo en lo que pueda. Tiene experiencia en usar armas de fuego y cuchillos, por lo que tiene el puesto de guardaespaldas y primera línea de ataque.

Finalmente, la última integrante es Boudica, una joven ex policía de 28 años quién fue obligada a dejar la fuerza por denunciar a uno de sus superiores. Este superior tenía historial de cerdo entre sus compañeros, pero nadie hacía nada, asimismo corrían rumores de que estaba metido en temas de prostitución y ayudaba a proxenetas a pasar la ley. Cuando entró Boudica al equipo de este superior, trató de reunir rápidamente las pruebas suficientes para denunciarlo, pero solo consiguió que le den de baja alegando de que “tenía problemas emocionales serios y que no estaba lista para asumir ese cargo en el equipo” ya que trabajaban temas como denuncias sexuales y que ella “no era lo suficiente capaz de hacer su trabajo”. De esta manera, Boudica decide dejar la vida policial y buscar otros medios para poder hacer justicia, por lo que llega a las puertas de Emiya y su grupo y se postula al trabajo como asistenta. Así, dentro de la ley, Boudica es solo la asistenta y secretaria del equipo, pero ella posee aun contactos en la policía relevantes que ayudan al grupo a tener más casos y más información a beneficio de ellos.

Se podría decir que este equipo es un grupo de renegados sociales y que trabajan al filo de ley. Con un paso en la línea de la ley y con el otro en el bajo mundo de la ciudad.

Al llegar, Emiya se percata que tanto Boudica como Beowulf ya estaban en el lugar, ambos conversando con cara preocupada, a lo que a Emiya le pareció entretenido.

-. Diablos hombre que bueno es verte en una pieza, ya estaba preocupado de que te hubieran hecho algo.- Beowulf se acerca donde Emiya y le da un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. Quizás no lo iba admitir, pero tanto él como Boudica apenas pudieron pegar el ojo anoche pensando que su jefe iba a terminar durmiendo con los peces o tirado en una esquina junto con la basura.

Mientas Emiya y Beowulf se saludan, Boudica le entrega una taza con café.

-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó anoche? Nos tuviste preocupados a todos, te negaste de llevar protección o algún arma y sobretodo ¡fuiste solo! No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Boudica le tiraba una mirada de desaprobación a Emiya mientras este solo sonreía y agradecía por el café.

-. No podía arriesgar esa invitación ni dar una mala impresión, ustedes saben cuales son las normas de ese lugar, nada de armas de fuego y además solo hablamos de negocios como gente civilizada.

-. Ja, dudo que esa gente sea civilizada.- exclamó Boudica

-. Vamos es muy temprano para estar discutiendo, además-. Emiya agregó mientras se terminaba la taza de café.- tendremos que llevarnos todos bien, porque he aceptado su oferta de trabajo.

Ni bien Emiya terminó de decir esa frase se escucho un gran QUEEE proveniente de Beowulf y Boudica.

-. Debes estar bromeando, nosotros no trabajamos con mafias.- Beowulf tenia una mano en la cara mientras Boudica estaba atónica.

-. En primer lugar, ellos no son parte de alguna mafia. Y en segundo lugar, necesitamos el dinero. No podemos seguir viviendo de café y de sopas instantáneas, ahora antes de explicarles cual es la situación necesito que estén todos así que esperaremos a Robin y Billy para empezar la reunión.- Emiya no tenía ganas de estar repitiendo las cosas dos veces, así que se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras revisaba algunos papeles.

Beowulf se resignó y soltó un quejido mientras se iba a preparar más café y buscar algo de comer como desayuno, sería una mañana agitada. Mientras Boudica seguía atacando con preguntas a Emiya quien decidió ignorarla. Al final se rindió y fue a ayudar a Beowulf antes de que rompa algo en la mini cocina que tenían.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, llegaron Billy y Robin quienes traían consigo una bolsa de bagels. Beowulf les gritó desde la cocina un “tarde otra vez” mientras Boudica los saludaba amistosamente. Emiya dejó los papeles, se levantó de su escritorio y les pidió a todos que se reúnan en la sala. Al cabo de unos segundos, todo el equipo estaba reunido con un bagel en la mano y en la otra una taza de café (de nuevo)

Antes de que Emiya pudiera comenzar a explicar el motivo de la reunión, fue interrumpido por Robin.

-. Espera Emiya, antes de que comiences a ponerte en modo serio, puedo preguntar ¿Es realmente guapo como todos dicen?- Emiya inmediatamente supo a lo que Robin se refería y soltó una media sonrisa, mientras que Billy le tiraba un codazo a Robin. Beowulf parecía muy interesado en saber también.

-. Bueno, solo diré que las fotos que conseguiste Robin no le hacen justicia alguna. Tiene una apariencia bastante peculiar y llamativa, pero claro que podemos resumirla en que sí, efectivamente, es muy atractivo.- No todos los días conoces a alguien que tenga el pelo azulado y ojos rojos intensos como los suyos, pensó Emiya.

Beowulf soltó un silbido mientras que Robin suspiraba como colegial enamorado. A Billy no le hizo nada de gracia mientras que Boudica solo los miraba y suspiraba.

-. De igual manera.- continuó Emiya.- si tanta curiosidad tienen, igual los voy a presentar cuando aclaremos las cosas ahora. Como le decía a Beowulf y Boudica antes de que ustedes llegaran, he aceptado su oferta de trabajo.

Emiya empezó a contarles todo lo que había pasado anoche, desde cómo era el ambiente, la distribución de las habitaciones y, sobretodo, que es lo que ellos iban a hacer y por lo que Cú y su grupo los había contratado. Trato de dar la mayor información posible para que no haya dudas, pero si que las había. A Emiya aun no le quedaba claro el por qué los habían escogido especialmente a ellos y por qué ahora. Había algo más de lo que Cú no estaba siendo totalmente honesto, pero como le dijo anoche, era algo que iba a ser descubierto con el paso del tiempo y con la confianza necesaria. Cuando termino de hablar, el silencio reinaba la habitación.

-. Entonces… ¿me estas diciendo que al fin podremos dejar de comer fideos instantáneos y vivir a base de café?- Robin rompió el silencio incómodo y se le notaba muy emocionado. Boudica soltó un “por favor tómate esto más enserio” mientras que Beowulf soltó a reír.

-. Bueno ese es el plan, nos pagarán bien y además a cada uno de nosotros. De momento solo han solicitado a guardaespaldas y recolectores de información, así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Beowulf y Billy estarán de guardaespaldas, ya que manejan mejor lo que son las armas, así como combate cuerpo a cuerpo; mientras que Robin y Boudica se quedarán aquí recolectando la información que necesiten o que nos encarguen, a menos que les avisemos que necesitamos refuerzos. Yo estaré con el primer grupo, ya que Cú solicitó que yo lo acompañe de ahora en adelante.

Robin soltó un quejido ya que el quería estar en la acción, mientras que Boudica y Billy asentían al estar de acuerdo con el plan. El único que se le notaba no convencido era Beowulf, quien no pasó desapercibido para Emiya.

La reunión terminó. Robin fue el primero en irse junto con Boudica quien lo perseguía diciéndole que debía tener una plática estratégica para poder trabajar en pareja ahora en adelante. Billy ordenó algunas cosas en el departamento y también se fue, despidiéndose cordialmente con Emiya y Beowuf.

Ahora solo quedaban Emiya y Beowulf.

Emiya soltó un suspiro y fue cerrar las persianas del departamento para que nadie los estuviera viendo o escuchando. Sabía lo que Beowulf le iba a decir, ya que él mismo aun tenia dudas acerca de este trato.

-. Mira, sé lo que vas a decir y la respuesta ni yo la tengo clara. Aun tengo dudas acerca del por qué de este trato y todavía no confío en ellos. Por lo que te tengo una tarea especial Beowulf. Necesito que investigues por tu cuenta todo lo relacionado a Cú Chulainn, la más mínima cosa con relación a él o hacia otras personas necesito saberlo. Necesitamos tener una carta bajo la manga por si llegamos a meternos en problemas serios o si algo sale mal ¿entiendes?.- Beowulf solo asintió.- Te lo pido a ti porque eres mi hombre de confianza, además que no quiero preocupar de más a Boudica y no creo que Robin pueda manejarlo por completo.

-. No tienes que pedirlo, averiguaré todo sobre ese bastardo, hasta las horas donde va al baño.- Beowulf soltó una carcajada.- ¿Solo quieres saber de él o necesitas también de los otros dos?- refiriéndose a Tamamo y Diarmuid.

-. De los otros dos yo lo puedo manejar, siento que será más sencillo sacarles información. Si por algún motivo necesito algo más te aviso.- Terminó de hablar Emiya mientras se dirigía a la salida para irse a su departamento y poder dormir algunas horas, la reunión de ayer lo dejó agotado y no había podido dormir. Siendo sinceros, Emiya no dormía bien desde mucho tiempo, pero eso es otro problema aparte.

-. Déjamelo a mí jefe.

Vendrán días complicados, pensó Emiya.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por estas cosas el shampoo trae indicaciones. Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> 3 datos a considerar:  
> 1\. Creo que queda claro a lo que me refiero con "Tierra Santa" si aún quedan dudas no dudes de dejarlo en comentarios para ser más explicita con ello.  
> 2\. Cuando aludo a la palabra "cerdo" es para referirme a los policías corruptos que están comprados por las mafias y/o otros grupos. Así los llamaré mas adelante para que se haga esa distinción clara cuando me refiera a policías/ detectives y cerdos.  
> 3\. La historia/ pasado de Emiya es un misterio por ahora que se desarrollará mas adelante espero no demorar tanto, ténganme paciencia <3  
> Finalmente solo agradecer si pasaste a darle una leída, sé que quizás el lenguaje sea un limitante pero cuando consiga mejorar más la gramática o consiga una beta que quiera ayudarme lo traduciré en inglés. Este cap solo ha sido una intro para que se entienda bien el mundo de esta historia, trataré de no demorar en el siguiente capítulo para que haya una continuidad. Gracias!


End file.
